tabla verano
by Chia S.R
Summary: reto de tablas 2. Diferentes parejas. Frases.
1. Pelota

**Reto de tablas 2**: Tabla verano. Frases.

**Parejas:** Kin-Tomo, Ryosaku, MomoAnn, ShibaInui, Tezuka-Nanako, NanRin, Kaidoh-Riku.

**Advertencias:** para comprender la tabla, deberán de ir al lj.

**Disclaimer:** Pot pertenece a Konomi y las tablas a N-chan. Las ideas escritas, a mí. Antes de cogerlas pedir permiso.

_Pelota_

**Kin-tomo:**

Las risas no tardaron en llegar tras que la pelota golpeara el rostro del chico y la joven, preocupada, decidiera curarle como mejor sabía.

**Ryosaku:**

El calor no era la cosa más refrescante del mundo, pero cuando miró aquella vieja pelota con su cara dibujada, una sonrisa se mostró en sus labios a la espera de un nuevo día de encuentro.

**MomoAnn:**

La pelota surco el cielo hasta que golpeó el rostro del tenista, quien había pasado demasiado tiempo observando otra clase redondas que no eran pelotas.

**ShibaInui:**

Inui todavía estaba confuso y se preguntaba cómo el jueguecito de la pelota había terminado entre las sábanas de una cama.

**Tezuka-Nanako:**

Una sonrisa cruzó el rostro de la joven peli azul cuando el serio capitán aceptó jugar finalmente a la pelota.

**NanRin:**

Y Rinko gimió, moviéndose levemente sobre la pequeña pelota de playa que había traído como juego sexual.

**Kaidoh-Riku:**

Kaidoh gruñía y Riku se encogía de hombros, esperando que el apuesto chico se dignara a devolverle la dichosa pelota.

**n/a**

A la, otro más listo.


	2. toalla

**Reto de tablas 2**: Tabla verano. Frases.

**Parejas:** Kin-Tomo, Ryosaku, MomoAnn, ShibaInui, Tezuka-Nanako, NanRin, Kaidoh-Riku.

**Advertencias:** para comprender la tabla, deberán de ir al lj.

**Disclaimer:** Pot pertenece a Konomi y las tablas a N-chan. Las ideas escritas, a mí. Antes de cogerlas pedir permiso.

_Toalla_

**Kin-tomo:**

El dolor en el trasero y la rojez que tenía era claramente debido al leve golpeó que su querido novio había tenido como regalo de darle con la misma toalla de la playa.

**Ryosaku:**

Y cubriéndose para que los demás no espiaran, bajo aquella toalla con olor a mar, dieron rienda suelta a la ansiedad.

**MomoAnn:**

Rodando, rondando, terminaron enrollados con toallas incluidas.

**ShibaInui:**

La mujer se extendió sobre la toalla, maravillándole con aquel precioso cuerpo expuesto al sol.

**Tezuka-Nanako:**

Y con un simple beso de agradecimiento, se cubrieron del frio con la agradable sensación de la gran toalla azul.

**NanRin:**

El rostro de su mujer se oscureció completamente cuando advirtió que debajo de aquellas toallas, había algo más que simples helados..

**Kaidoh-Riku:**

Utilizando la toalla como para sol, Kaidoh se dedico a observar gracias a su altura, el ligero escote de la morena.

--

Y ya : D.


	3. Bikini

**Reto de tablas 2**: Tabla verano. Frases.

**Parejas:** Kin-Tomo, Ryosaku, MomoAnn, ShibaInui, Tezuka-Nanako, NanRin, Kaidoh-Riku.

**Advertencias:** para comprender la tabla, deberán de ir al lj.

**Disclaimer:** Pot pertenece a Konomi y las tablas a N-chan. Las ideas escritas, a mí. Antes de cogerlas pedir permiso.

_Bikini_

**Kin-tomo:**

Tomoka reía y reía sin poder parar al ver el rostro perplejo de su novio cuando vio que se detuvo ante una tienda de lo que para él era "ropa interior femenina".

**Ryosaku:**

Si la baba realmente estuviera fuera de controlar, a Echizen le llegaría ya por el suelo cuando vio a Ryuzaki salir de aquel cambiador con el pequeño bikini blanco.

**MomoAnn:**

Cuando ambos tropezaron la manaza de Momoshiro "tropezó" con la tira de su bien atado bikini azul.

**ShibaInui:**

Sadaharu no cesó de tomar nota y cuando finalmente se marchaba, le tendió la lista de los quince bikini que la mujer se había probado indecisamente.

**Tezuka-Nanako:**

Era amable, desde luego, pero también vergonzoso cuando tu novio confundía ropa interior con un bikini y terminaba regalándotelo en pleno invierno.

**NanRin:**

La sonrisa de su marido se disparó cuando vio lo pequeño que era la parte de abajo del nuevo bikini negro que había comprado

**Kaidoh-Riku:**

Pasó elegantemente el dedo por encima de las diminutas calaveras dibujadas sobre el sostén del bikini, logrando un gemido de satisfacción por parte de la morena.

—


	4. Sombrilla

**Reto de tablas 2**: Tabla verano. Frases.

**Parejas:** Kin-Tomo, Ryosaku, MomoAnn, ShibaInui, Tezuka-Nanako, NanRin, Kaidoh-Riku.

**Advertencias:** para comprender la tabla, deberán de ir al lj.

**Disclaimer:** Pot pertenece a Konomi y las tablas a N-chan. Las ideas escritas, a mí. Antes de cogerlas pedir permiso.

_Sombrilla_

**Kin-tomo:**

La meta se encontraba frente a ella, por lo tanto, solo tenía que tocar aquella sombrilla para poder librarse del castigo divino de las cosquillas.

**Ryosaku:**

A Ryoma le gustaba la sombra, por ello, Sakuno siempre lo tentaba con sombrillas bastante suculentas y sexys.

**MomoAnn:**

Momoshiro quería clavar la sombrilla en algún lugar que fuera relajante, sí, pero nada impidió acercarse para cubrir el cultural cuerpo de su novia cuando vio demasiadas miradas babosas.

**ShibaInui:**

Inui tenía sus razones para ser tan pálido: Lo que había bajo la sombrilla siempre era más atrayente, especialmente, si besaba como los ángeles.

**Tezuka-Nanako:**

Nanako sonrió, extendiéndole una cerveza para que se refrescara y tendió el bañador mojado sobre la sombrilla, imaginándose lo que la toalla debía de esoconder.

**NanRin:**

Si había algo que Nanjiro odiaba de la playa, era tener que lidiar con su cabeza y las sombrillas. Una suerte que su mujer estuviera ahí para animarle.

**Kaidoh-Riku:**

Riku odiaba el sol más que nada en su vida, razón por la cual el pobre Kaidoh tuvo que cargar con aquella sombrilla por las calles de Japón… en pleno Shibuya.


	5. Arena

**Reto de tablas 2**: Tabla verano. Frases.

**Parejas:** Kin-Tomo, Ryosaku, MomoAnn, ShibaInui, Tezuka-Nanako, NanRin, Kaidoh-Riku.

**Advertencias:** para comprender la tabla, deberán de ir al lj.

**Disclaimer:** Pot pertenece a Konomi y las tablas a N-chan. Las ideas escritas, a mí. Antes de cogerlas pedir permiso.

_Arena_

**Kin-tomo:**

Tomoka sabía perfectamente que sacarse la arena del interior del bikini distraídamente de la parte inferior llamaría la gran atención de su novio.

**Ryosaku:**

Ryoma observó la arena escurriéndose por sus dedos mientras la castaña lloraba sin remedio.

**MomoAnn:**

Ann rio mientras sus cuerpos rodaban sobre la cálida arena de la tarde.

**ShibaInui:**

Inui tomó los datos necesarios: La arena quemaba demasiado pero era pasable por tal de ver a su novia en ropa interior de baño.

**Tezuka-Nanako:**

Nanako rió sin poder evitarlo, aun en contra de la vergüenza del capitán, cuando éste terminó con las calzonas llenas de arena.

**NanRin:**

Nanjiro tiró juguetonamente un poco de arena en el interior del bikini y con regocijo, observó cómo ella se desnudaba asqueada.

**Kaidoh-Riku:**

Kaidoh maldecirá para siempre la playa cuando tuvo que cargar con todas las cosas y Riku encima, para evitar que la chica se quemara los pies.

-.-

**n/a**

La Arena puede ser molestosa, ¿eh?


	6. Sal

**Reto de tablas 2**: Tabla verano. Frases.

**Parejas:** Kin-Tomo, Ryosaku, MomoAnn, ShibaInui, Tezuka-Nanako, NanRin, Kaidoh-Riku.

**Advertencias:** para comprender la tabla, deberán de ir al lj.

**Disclaimer:** Pot pertenece a Konomi y las tablas a N-chan. Las ideas escritas, a mí. Antes de cogerlas pedir permiso.

_Sal_

**Kin-tomo:**

Kintaro gritó y maldijo cuando la sal escoció en sus ojos y él único remedio de su novia fue echarle más agua salada.

**Ryosaku**

Que Ryoma odiaba la playa no era ningún secreto, especial cuando la sal le irritaba la piel, pero la cura a veces era mejor que el momento de irritación.

**MomoAnn:**

Momo sonreía divertido, dando pequeños lametazos sobre la salada piel de su novia.

**ShibaInui:**

Inui ya había comprobado la composición de la sal de mar por si sola, ahora, necesitaba comprobarla en el cuerpo de alguien más y ella, era una buen especimen.

**Tezuka-Nanako:**

Cuando Tezuka alargó la mano para servirle el salero a su compañera, nunca imaginó que terminaría como algo más.

**NanRin:**

A Nanjirou le gustaba la sal, especialmente, si era para jugar.

**Kaidoh-Riku:**

Riku gruñó mientras mostró su lengua y el moreno gruñía, dándole un buen vaso de agua y disculpándose por confundir la sal con el azúcar.


	7. Mar

**Reto de tablas 2**: Tabla verano. Frases.

**Parejas:**Kin-Tomo, Ryosaku, MomoAnn, ShibaInui, Tezuka-Nanako, NanRin, Kaidoh-Riku.

**Advertencias:**para comprender la tabla, deberán de ir al lj.

**Disclaimer:**Pot pertenece a Konomi y las tablas a N-chan. Las ideas escritas, a mí. Antes de cogerlas pedir permiso.

_Mar_

**Kin-tomo:**

Y fue totalmente romántico cuando la lanzó sobre él mar porque se resbaló de sus brazos.

**Ryosaku:**

El beso más amable mientras las olas de mar besan sus pies.

**MomoAnn:**

Y la castaña no pudo hacer más que suspirar como la espuma de mar contra su boca.

**ShibaInui:**

El mar era duro y despiadado pero él quizás lo era más.

**Tezuka-Nanako:**

El mar siempre le había encantado, especialmente, cuando tenía cierto parecido a sus ojos del color del mar.

**NanRin:**

La primera vez fue en el mar, mecidos por las olas y moviéndose al compás.

**Kaidoh-Riku:**

Riku le maldijo cuando la sal de mar se le metió en la nariz.


End file.
